The Only Moment We Were Alone
by DivineSorrow
Summary: Harry and Hermione had to find comfort in each other after Ron's departure from the search of the Horcruxes. They were also left to finish the task Dumbledore left them by themselves. This story delves into the relationship between Harry & Hermione, and how they both managed to defeat Lord Voldemort.
1. Samskeyti Undone

Author's Note: Merlin, I'm really jumping the gun doing this, but I am doing this for several reasons. One, I couldn't wait to show you guys my next story. Two, I needed something to hold you guys off 'till the next chapter on Something Something, which I assure you will be done this weekend and posted on Sunday/Monday. I will try my best to finish by Sunday. I really hope you guys enjoy this new adventure of a story. It's basically about the period in which Harry and Hermione were alone in the tent. I'm thinking of making this story follow through to the end of the battle with Voldemort. For now, enjoy this new story!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Deep in the Forest of Dean lay a camping tent, magically expanded for two wizards and a witch. Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley. Unfortunately, the atmosphere in the tent was filled with tension and anger. The mission they had to finish was looming over their heads, the static on Ron's Wireless bother him to no end, they were getting nowhere on finding the Horcruxes. An argument was bound to happen...

"You think I don't know how this feels?!" Harry tried reasoning with Ron.

"No, you don't because your parents are dead!" The red-headed wizard hardly knew where those words had come from, but he was angry all the same. The major source of the wizard's irritation, though, was held around his neck.

Those words stung Harry like venom. Especially since they came out of the mouth of someone he called his best friend. His first friend he ever made when he got on the Hogwarts Express. He knew Ron had built up some anger in him throughout the days, but he never expected him to say something so hurtful. What with the worrying about his family and not being able to be with them and the locket around his neck...the locket!

"Ron, give me the locket." Harry calmly asked of him. Although after what he had said, it was a tough task to stay calm.

Ron furiously looked at Harry and Hermione, both staring at him after what he had said.

"Take your stupid locket. I've got a family to be with and I've stayed here long enough wondering if someone has died when I could have been there to help." After throwing the locket in the general direction of Harry he made his way to leave, but not before asking one more thing.

"And what about you...are you coming or are you staying?" Ron trained his eyes on Hermione.

Hermione was dumbfounded at the question. To leave Harry to fend for himself and destroy all the Horcruxes on his own never crossed her mind. She always told herself she'd always be by his said. _We're in this together_, she had told him when they were preparing to leave to the Department of Mysteries. But now Ron had to go and do this; make her choose who she'd stay with. Of course, her main decision would be to stay with Harry, but Ron was also her friend. But the situation they were in called for staying with Harry and helping him with the task Dumbledore left for him to fulfill.

"Ron I- you don't really think- I can't just leave Harry all by himself." She stammered as she spoke, but she got the message through. She wasn't leaving the mission solely in the hands of Harry.

With nothing else to say, he just resorted to giving them one last angry glare.

"Ron think of wh-" Harry tried to intervene.

"No! You...don't say anymore. You've already done enough." Voice laced with frustration, Ron angrily opened the flap, leaving the echo of a loud, resonant pop.

As soon as he left, one could hear a pin drop. Harry didn't know what to think. Didn't know what to say. He knew he had to say something to Hermione. Assure her that everything would be okay. Explain how they'd pull through this together with her brains and his brawn, but right now, he couldn't form any words much less thoughts.

He heard a sniffle and a stifled sob coming from her direction. In the dimming light, he couldn't quite make out if she was really crying or if the sound had been his mind playing tricks on him. Once she walked to her bunk, laying down with her back faced to him, did his suspicions become correct. Her sniffles and whimpers enveloped the tent. He hated doing this, but he needed time to think for himself. Without Ron, the job entitled to him got harder.

He was going to tell her he was going to be heading outside, but thought better of it. Just like him, he believed she needed time for herself. So he opened the flap and walked out to the bitter cold. He could see his own ragged breath come out of his mouth as he walked along the snowy ground towards...well he didn't know exactly where.

As he aimlessly walked, looking for a place to put his mind to work, a blue form of light came into his peripheral vision. He turned his head towards the direction of the light, but from the position he was in, it was hard to tell who or what it was, but just as soon as it appeared, it vanished.

He supposed it was yet again his mind playing tricks with him so he settled himself down on a tree stump.

"Well, so much for being the Golden Trio." He bitterly chuckled as he talked to himself.

Harry was well aware of Ron's control with anger and to put it lightly, it wasn't good. The situation with the Goblet of Fire proves well of that. It's as if history was repeating itself. Ron leaves him and Hermione to fend for themselves in a dire situation. But this time, it was much worse. This was literally a matter of life or death. The destruction of the Horcruxes is the important factor in ending the whole thing. Without them, the possibility of beating Voldemort was actually plausible. He just wished Ron would have a change of mind just like fourth year. But with change comes time. Especially with Ron. For now, he'd have to hold off every moment of danger along with his brainy companion until the arrival of his other stubborn friend, which he hoped was sooner rather than later.

He decided it was time to head back to the tent. He could feel his lips beginning to chap so he tried licking them to reduce it. As he walked his way toward the tent, he thought back to the light he had seen or possibly imagined earlier. Whichever the case, he had to tell Hermione about it. He didn't want to make too much of a hassle about it, but come to think of it, he realized it could possibly have been a Patronus. And if it were so, then that meant there were more people near their campsite and that meant possible danger to them.

He quickened his pace as the tent came into view. After looking around the perimeter of the tent, hoping whoever was the source of the light he had seen hadn't followed him, he stomped the dying embers of the fire they had started. Like the fire, he also hoped Hermione's tears had come to an end.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Mostly an introductory chapter. I feel like this story will be much different than Something Something. Not plot-wise, but the overall feel and atmosphere of the story. But only you guys can tell me how you feel about my new story. Please review your thoughts on it. Did you like it? Did you not like something about it? Suggestions, comments, and criticism are all accepted. Next post will be the last SS chapter.


	2. You & I

Author's Note: I think this is the best work I've ever written. Every time I reread it while editing it, I felt proud of how good this chapter came out. I think this sits in first place on the quality, then comes Hogsmeade from SS. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry walked into the tent, seeing Hermione sitting on the steps near the bunk bed with her head down. He was about to sit on a wooden folding chair when a tremulous voice paused his movement.

"Where were you..." Hermione looked up, eyes red-rimmed and watery. Harry stayed in the position he was stopped in. Half standing, half sitting on air. He settled for a standing position. The other Gryffindor in the tent also stood, making her way to stand in front of the green-eyed wizard. Since he hadn't answered her question yet, she decided to ask again. "Where were you." Although still tremulous, Hermione's tone was more firm than before.

Harry was somewhat anxious about the way Hermione was acting. He started to regret the fact that he hadn't told her he was going to go out for a while. It seemed like the best decision at the time, but now it almost seemed like a mistake. "I..." The lump in his throat prevented him from saying anything further. He swallowed to make it better, causing some effect. "I just went to get some air. Think about some things." Hermione's stare grew fierce with a couple of tears making it down her rosy cheeks.

One thrash to his chest. Two. Three. And another. Harry just stood there, taking it all in. He supposed he deserved it. Besides, it was better than saying anything. Whatever came out of his mouth now would result in another thump. "Why?" She half-shouted the word in distress. "You could have told me. Or warned me. But instead you left me to worry, wondering where you went, or if you got killed." Harry clearly wasn't thinking well when he made the decision to leave, but he had his reasons.

Grabbing her by the arms to make sure she wouldn't hit him again, he explained why he walked out without a word. "Look, I'm sorry, but I thought you'd needed time on your own. After Ron left I needed time to think of how we were going to go about completing the job Dumbledore left for me."

"What, and you couldn't think in here? Do you have that thick a skull that it can't fit in this bloody magical tent?! Hermione certainly had her moments where she'd say the darndest things. This was one of them. But Harry noticed that it wasn't her that was doing all the thinking. She was getting some unneeded assistance from the Slytherin locket. Harry reckoned she must have put it on some time while he was gone.

Hands still gripping her arms, Harry guided her to the steps she was sitting on moments before. "Here, sit down for a whi-."

"I don't want to sit." Hermione's behavior was unyielding and her tone was set. She made to swing her hands out of the grip of Harry's hands, but he wouldn't allow it. "Let me go." She was steely-eyed and her resolve did not falter. But without the locket, Harry would have a chance of controlling her emotions.

"Alright, alright. I'm going to let go. Just...don't...move." Harry slowly lowered his grip and let go of her arms. He was staring straight at her eyes, brown and speckled with honey. His, green with black spots, hoping to convey his message with his emotions. He silently moved his hands around her neck, unclasping the damned locket causing Hermione's unusual behavior. He put it in the chest pocket of his scruffy flannel shirt. As soon as the locket was off, her tears had started cascading freely down her face, instantly noticing the absence of the true cause of her anger.

She swiftly wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on for dear life. The tent was once again enveloped in sobs and sniffles coming from the young witch. "Harry, I..."

"It's okay. You don't have to say anything." Harry also encircled Hermione with his arms, hoping to form some comfort for her. They both needed it, but he knew that Hermione was in need of it most. "I won't leave you anymore. I'll always be by your side." Harry gulped his emotions down. Now was not a good time for him to cry.

He once again guided her to a certain direction, this time to her bed. "You need some rest, I'll help you lay down." After helping her into a comfortable position on her bed, Harry wished there was more he could do. He hated seeing her like this. Hated to see anyone cry, but he especially hated seeing her cry. It tore his heart dearly. He was about to walk away when a timid voice stopped him.

"Stay with me." She sniffed. Staring into his eyes like she was, Harry couldn't deny her request. So he sat down near her, but she started scooting farther down the bed. She wanted him to lay down with her. So he did. At first, he faced her. Staring into her eyes. Hoping once again to convey what he'd like to say with words, with his eyes that held so much emotion. She stared right back. She understood him. Understood what he'd like to say, but wouldn't. And she was fine with it. Once Hermione's eyes started drooping and she became drowsy, he leaned on his back. She understood once again and placed her head onto his shoulder. In her opinion, it was more comfortable than any pillow she'd used. One arm ending up on his chest, she fell to a deep sleep.

The odd thing about the situation was Harry's desire to comfort her. He didn't just want to comfort her with words, or a human pillow, or staring at her beautiful, brown eyes. He wanted to do more. He wanted to comfort her with more, meaningful actions. He wanted to kiss her worries and sorrows away. He wanted to caress her tender face in hopes of warming her mood. But these were things that friends would never do. Harry wanted to change that. He knew right now, in the time of war, it was not a good time for relationships. But like his godfather, Sirius, had said, _what's life without a little risk_.

And what if he never made it out alive. He'd never know what would have happened if he tried. He had to admit it. He was in love with Hermione Jane Granger. Always was, always will be. He couldn't hide it any longer. But who knew how the girl he loved felt. Maybe she just wants to be friends like they always have been. Or maybe, just like him, she wants something more. Whatever thoughts came next led to sleep for the rest of the night.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The pressure on Harry's shoulder didn't mind him at all. In fact, he liked it. Soon enough, she woke up. Eyes closed, still laying down, she breathed in as much oxygen as she could through her nose, stretching as she did so. She dug her head deeper into Harry's shoulder and neck. For a second, Harry could have felt a moist sensation on his neck. And then it happened again. He looked down towards Hermione to find her looking straight back at him, a small, pleased smile on her face.

"Was that...?" He asked her, wishing it was what he thought it was. Her smile grew and before he knew it, Harry received a kiss on the lips from the bushy-haired witch. He closed his eyes as they kept lip contact. He didn't want to open them in fear of losing the wonderful feeling he was experiencing. But soon, the feel of warm lips against his was gone.

Harry opened his eyes, expecting to see the doe-like eyes of Hermione gazing at him, but instead saw the bottom of the top bunk bed. He let out a shaky breath, realizing what he encountered was only a dream. The real Hermione was still sleeping. Still lay on his shoulder. For his part, he still didn't mind the feel of her resting against him. He contented himself with going back to sleep.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hermione hadn't had a good night's rest as this one ever since they had begun their journey to destroying the Horcruxes. She couldn't will herself to wake up. She felt like she was sleeping on clouds. What did cause her to open her eyes was a smooth, soothing sensation on her cheek. She was greeted by the sight of two gleaming, emerald eyes gazing at her. She soon recognized the feeling on her cheek as the thumb belonging to the wizard with green eyes. He was rubbing her tender cheek with affection. He gave her a warm smile and she replied in kind. Her smile soon vanished, her face turning into one of horror.

It was too late when she noticed the Dark Lord standing behind Harry. He pointed his wand directly at Harry's back and uttered the words to the oblivious wizard's death. "Avada Kedavra!"

Hermione awoke into a sitting position with something between a gasp, a sob, and a cry. She looked down to the figure laying in bed with her. Registering that it was only a dream, she lay back down, surprised she hadn't woken Harry. She turned to face him and rubber her tears away with her hands and dried the remains with her sleeves. "No ones going to hurt you while I'm here." She silently promised to him while brushing the top of his head. Hermione snuggled next to Harry, resting her head on his chest, hugging his torso as she dozed off once again.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: Well, what did you guys think? I really like this chapter, but I also really want to know how you felt about it. Please leave a review if you're up for it and I'll make sure to post up the next chapter once it's ready. I love reading everyone of them and they are ultimately what drives me to write more. Thank you for reading!


	3. No Worries, Just Happiness

Author's Note: I bad a lot of fun with this chapter. I really enjoyed the dance scene in Deathly Hallows and decided to create my own. The next chapter for this story turned out amazingly. At least, in my opinion. So I can't wait to show you it. I've started the fifth chapter and I'm loving how the story is turning out. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Neither witch nor wizard had any desire to get up from their cozy, pleasant sleep. But soon, the need to wake up overcame the lack of wanting to. At first, they simply awoke, not daring to rush into the day. They both opened their eyes to the sight of each other, content on laying down. Saying nothing. Doing nothing. Only conveying thoughts and words through the eyes. Trading smiles and grins.

Hunger found it's way to finally bring the two to their feet. The amount of food now seemed much bigger since now it was only meant for two people to consume. Although Ron's leave was a pain to both Harry and Hermione, they knew that if they wanted to make it through this, food was a major source for the strength they needed. "You want to start the fire this time?" Harry asked Hermione with a rueful grin. She rolled her eyes and acquiesced, making her way out into the morning cold.

Harry followed her out. With a simple flick of their wand they could have started a fire, but it was better to be safe than sorry. Who knew if the Ministry had followers of Voldemort. They could easily track down spells used by the two runaways. "I'll get the wood." Luckily the forest contained many stray pieces of the resource, varying in sizes.

Most likely remembering the fear she felt the night before, Hermione was quick to comment, "Don't go far." Harry promised, promptly returning with more than enough wood for Hermione to start the fire.

After heating up their food, they silently savored the warmness of the soup, not minding the absence of conversation. Once they finished, Hermione went inside to relax. Once alone, Harry was reminded of what he had encountered last night. He didn't know if he should burden Hermione with the news, but then again the light could mean danger. Patronus or not, it called for uncertainty. However, Hermione seemed as relaxed and content Harry had ever seen since Bill and Fleur's wedding. And to deprive her of that was too much for Harry. So he decided to wait if he ever saw it for a second time, then he would inform her.

Harry walked into the tent after his debate to find Hermione reading a book on the folding chair. He also noticed the Wizarding Wireless was on. At least it's playing music, Harry thought to himself. He sat on the steps, silently scrutinizing Hermione reading her book. After a few minutes, he started smiling as he realized what song they were playing next. "Hermione..."

Not able to hide a smile herself, Hermione responded. "No Harry, not right now." He ignored her protest and began dancing his way to her, the Wireless playing Do the Hippogriff. At first he was dancing by himself in front of Hermione, tempting her to stand up and join. He grabbed her by the hands, helping her up. At first she protested, but ended up giving in anyway. He guided her to the center of the tent, giving them enough room to move around.

They danced crazily to the beat. Both remembering the song from the Yule Ball. Moving their body like a hairy troll. Spinning around like a crazy elf. Boogeing down like a unicorn. They sang to the chorus. Can you dance like a Hippogriff, ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. Grooveing around like a scary ghost. Shaking their booty like a boggart in pain. Stamping their feet like a Leprechaun. Repeating their moves throughout the chorus, laughing and smiling as they danced. Each having a solo dance while the guitar solo played. Laughing at each others antics. Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma.

Harry collapsed onto the floor, while Hermione sat back onto the chair with a huff. "Harry..don't ever let me do that again." Though, the laugh that came after betrayed her request. Harry leaned on his forearms, looking up at his dance partner. He exhaled a laugh and with much effort, got on his feet.

"You gotta admit, it was pretty fun."

"I'll agree with you on that." Hermione responded with a shake of her head, though she was smiling.

To see Hermione smile in such dark days made Harry happy. "You want the warm water?" Harry asked as he pointed to the direction of the bathroom. The water was limited and the warm water especially, so when it was three people in the tent, they'd take turns on who'd receive a warm shower. But even if it was one less, Harry didn't want Hermione to shower under cold water.

She waved away his offer. "No, you can have it. You had the cold water last time. It's your turn."

"No, go ahead. I've had many cold showers, so I don't really feel a difference. Take the first round. Besides, I made you dance so this is the least I can do." As Harry tried persuading her, she stood up, making her way to him.

She looked him straight in the eye, not allowing him to skip his turn of a nice shower. "The least you can do is do as I say." She was resolute, firm, yet gentle as she spoke.

Harry silently shook his head. He answered her as he walked towards the opening of the tent. "I'm fine. I'll take watch." Although Hermione didn't mind another shower with hot water, she hated when Harry thought of everyone but himself. She couldn't begin to imagine how many cold showers he had to endure while he lived with the Dursleys. Before he could walk out, she turned him around, giving him a hug.

"Why do you do this to yourself." She admonished him with a hushed tone. The tears were on the verge of spilling, but she made herself wait until she made it to the shower. Because I want the best for you, Harry thought, but didn't say out loud. He didn't dare think the other reason. Scared her intelligence might help her find out his love for her by just looking at him. He slowly let go of her and stepped out into the snow. The fire provided some heat.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry had been keeping watch for about 10 minutes when he saw it. The light. The Patronus. Whatever it was, he saw it. He stared at it from afar, trying to discern what form it was. It started coming towards the tent. He stood up, (Hermione's) wand in hand, waiting for the enemy that was sure to come. Once the light came close, Harry could now verify that it was indeed a Patronus. Of a doe.

How could it be possible? The only person he knew that had a Patronus in the form of a doe was his mom. But his mom was... It didn't make any sense. Before he could think any longer, it disappeared once again. Harry let out a shaky breath, reducing the firm grip he had on the wand. "Hermione..." He whispered to himself. He had to tell her. There was no doubting or questioning it anymore. Harry repeated her name as he came to his senses and walked back into the tent, this time a little louder.

Walking in, he saw Hermione sitting at the bench clad in her pajamas, fiddling with the Wireless. She looked up as she saw Harry walking towards her. "You'd expect this thing to work what with it being magical and all, but sometimes... What's wrong?" Hermione's tone quickly went from playful to concerned. Harry's face was pale and she wasn't sure whether it was from the cold or something he'd witnessed

"I saw the..." He gulped down the shock of what he saw as he sat down across from her. "The doe- my mum's Patronus- I saw her Patronus. Outside. I don't know how or if I'm just going crazy, but I saw it." He said all of it in a rush, hoping Hermione could help at a moment like this

Hermione reached across the table to his hands, hoping to calm him down. "Slow down, Harry. Are you sure? Maybe...you know...it was Voldemort trying to make you think it was her Patronus.

Maybe he implanted that in your head." She rubbed her thumbs across his hands as she spoke.

"No...I would've know if it was. I would've felt him in my head. But I don't understand how..." Harry didn't know what else to say. What he had just seen was unexplainable. At a loss for words, he opted for resting his head on their joined hands. "Tell me I'm not going crazy, Hermione."

"Don't even think that for one second, Harry! You're not crazy. If you say you saw it, then you saw it." She tightened her grip on his hands to make him look up at her, but Harry couldn't feel anything. He was too in shock and too busy wondering whether she was right or not.

"Maybe it'd help if I told you it wasn't the first time I saw it." This time he did look up at her. Hermione's eyes went wide and quickly went thoughtful.

"So you've seen it before? When? Where? And why didn't you tell me?!" She couldn't stop the questions from coming out.

"Yesterday. When I went out...I saw it walking around and it disappeared. But I didn't know what it was or if it was real. From where I was it was hard to tell and I thought it was just my mind playing with me, but then I saw it again just now. Besides I didn't want to worry you anymore. Ron had just left and..." He didn't feel like talking anymore.

Hermione stood up, momentarily letting go of his hands, and walked to his side. She took hold of his hands once again. "Come on." He was silently led to the bathroom. They stared at each other for a couple seconds. She cupped his cheek and gave him a kiss on the other. "We'll figure this out." She walked out and closed the door, sitting down back on the bench. She renewed her adjusting of the Wireless.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry stayed under the shower head long after the few minutes of hot water had ended. He didn't care. There was hardly a difference after many showers like this at the Dursley's. After much thinking, he willed himself to get out and get in his sleep wear.

He walked out, not paying much to his surroundings, and laid down face up on the bed. It was only after a few seconds when Hermione joined him. They resumed the position they were in last night. Her head on his shoulder, arm around his torso. She hoped her actions brought some comfort to him. It was only when she heard his even breaths that she allowed herself to sleep.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: So, how was it? Fun? Okay? Interesting? I guess you already know who's Patronus it was, but I put a small twist to the way the next scenes turn out. I update my bio regularly so you can check that out right now. I'd really appreciate if you left a review, and I apologize for such long updates. I'm going to have a 4-week break in two weeks time and I'll take advantage of it and work tons on my stories.


	4. Sword of Gryffindor

Author's Note: Another week, another post. I honestly think this is how future updates are going to end up. A new chapter every weekend, cause school is in the way. When spring break comes, I'm going to have plenty more time and I'll update more often just like how I started in winter break. For now, it'll have to be an update every weekend unless I find time to post a one-shot or manage to finish before the weekend. Anyways, this chapter is where the journey starts picking up its pace, so I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I've never really thanked you guys for the reviews you write and I apologize for that. So I thank you immensely for all the comments you post stating you liked the chapter or can't wait for more. I'll let you read the chapter now. Enjoy!

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

The morning after found Harry and Hermione sitting at the bench opposite from each other, discussing about their next move. There was no doubt they had to pick up the pace on their task. Had to put their minds solely on the Horcruxes. They were well aware that they'd made no progress whatsoever with the locket. They were as close to destroying it as they were finding the rest of the Horcruxes.

"So we've destroyed the diary, Professor Dumbledore destroyed the ring, and we're just one step away from destroying this one." Harry showed the Slytherin locket that was clasped around his neck. "That leaves us to find 4 more. I'm almost sure that Nagini is one, though I might be wrong. Why would he keep the snake so close and safe if it weren't so precious to him? I'm at a loss as to what the other 3 could be.

"Well, there's not much we could do on finding anything that will destroy the locket. Unless there's a Basilisk fang laying around somewhere here." Hermione couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. As much as she wanted to end the mission, they couldn't just find Horcruxes here and there. They had to be hidden deep in the recesses of some place or possibly even in plain view that no one could possibly think for it to be something as sinister as a Horcrux.

"I'm surprised you don't have one of those in that bag of yours." Harry dug at Hermione. She'd usually pull out various items in different sizes that always surprised him. She carried everything in her bag. Well, almost everything.

Hermione smiled sheepishly at Harry's comment. "I'd give everything in my bag for a basilisk fang. If I had known we were going to be dealt with this predicament, I would have suggested you bring some fangs from the Chamber or at least take some of the..." Hermione's face switched to show work in her brain. She appeared thoughtful, engrossed, and then she spoke her thoughts aloud. "Harry...in the Chamber you fought the Basilisk right? With the sword?"

"Yeah... I stabbed it a few times and..." Harry also quickly came to the realization himself. "The sword...it-"

"takes in everything and anything that makes it stronger..."

"So it must be imbued with the venom of the snake..."

"Therefore, it must be able to destroy Horcruxes." Hermione smiled pleasantly as she finished their sentence. This newfound realization they had just made helped them immensely. If they had the sword, then that meant the end to the locket.

"But if we need the sword right now, shouldn't it have appeared somewhere here? Now that we know we need it, it must come to us...shouldn't it?" Harry was also glad they had made some progress, albeit rather small. The only problem was how they were going to go about finding the sword.

"I'm not sure. But I do know that if we plan on staying here longer to see if the sword comes to us, then we should reinforce the barriers around the area." Hermione stood up and reached for her wand, but it wasn't in her pocket. Harry, who had it last while on guard was holding it out to her.

"You were always better with wards." He said this with a small smile and handed the wand to her. He made his way out of the tent, leaving Hermione to muse over the compliment. She followed him seconds after.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once they were done with the left side of the area around the tent, they made their way to the right. After a few minutes of watching Hermione's handiwork, Harry looked out to the forest and spotted the doe once again. It was standing approximately 20 feet from where the two teens were. "Hermione..." Harry called to her while keeping an eye on the doe, making sure it didn't leave his sight. "...it's the doe..." Hermione stopped her wand movements and looked out to the blue, wispy figure.

"Here." Hermione had placed the wand into Harry's hand. "Just taking precautions." Harry looked back at Hermione,

"I think we should-"

"Harry, it's moving away." Hermione's eyes were glued to the doe.

Harry returned his sight to the doe to see it walking farther from them. "Come on." He began walking towards the doe, not waiting for Hermione's response. She followed, never once looking away from the doe. They walked for a few minutes and they were sure they had exited the perimeter of the wards they had placed. If Voldemort's followers were here, Harry and Hermione would be in plain view for them to see.

"Harry, what if it's a trap? It could just be leading us to danger." Hermione spoke her thoughts as they trailed behind the doe.

"As much as I'm thinking the same thing you are, I also have a feeling these could possibly help us rather than hurt us. But I've learned not to follow my instincts from experience, yet here I am." Harry, for some reason, put his trust in the doe. Whether it was because he felt some sort of connection with it because of his mom or he simply didn't want to sit around and do nothing the whole time, he didn't know.

After a few more steps, they came across a lake, but it was frozen. At least from the top. Hard enough for them to walk over it, yet they could still hear the cracking of ice under their feet. A signal that it would break soon. Once the doe reached the middle of the lake, it stopped and seemingly disappeared into the depths of the water through the icy barrier, causing the water under the ice to lighten up. It only took seconds for Harry to spot what was deep under the lake. The Sword of Gryffindor.

Knowing Hermione must have also seen it, he didn't hesitate to voice his next move. "Wait here, I'm going to get it." He went back to the snow and looked for a rock big enough to break through the ice. Returning to the icy lake, he began bashing at the spot just above the sword. After plenty of thrashes, he managed to break a hole big enough for him to fit.

He began taking off his jumper, shirt, trousers, and shoes. He was already beginning to feel the coldness in the air.

"Harry, that water is going to be freezing! We should at least try to get it from here." Hermione walked over to the hole, pointed her wand in the direction of the sword and hoped her plan would work. "Accio sword!" Unfortunately, nothing happened. "Well, it was worth a shot." She knew it would have most likely failed, but it didn't hurt to try.

"I knew this wasn't going to be easy, but I'll do whatever it takes to destroy this thing." Harry took off his glasses, handed them to Hermione, and placed his legs into the small opening, already feeling like his whole body was underwater. "Blimey, that's cold. I wasn't planning on going swimming on our little vacation." He gave a chuckle as his teeth chattered away. Hermione held out her wand to him, but he pushed it back towards her. "No, you stick with it for now. Something far worse could happen to you up here than me down there." He regretted worrying her with what he had said, but sadly it was true. He'd want her to be able to defend herself and he doubted he'd need her wand.

"Alright then." She agreed reluctantly. "Be safe. Just go for the sword and come back up." She stared into his eyes, the feeling of danger looming over her.

"Right. I don't plan on going for a swim longer than I need to." He looked back down at the sword and jumped in before he could hesitate or rethink about doing so. As soon as he jumped in, his entire body seemed frozen. As much as his limbs didn't want to move, he forced himself to swim down. Further. Even farther down towards the dark.

Up above, Hermione was intently watching Harry swim slowly to the sword. He was almost there, just a few strokes away. Suddenly, the atmosphere grew even colder, if possible. But it didn't just get colder, it got gloomier. As if...there were no more hope in the world. Before Hermione could even think any longer on the cause of the change in the atmosphere, she was turned around by an unknown force, her back to the hole.

Harry had just grabbed the sword with one hand, hell-bent on swimming back up to the surface as fast as he could. That wasn't what the locket planned on him doing. It began choking him, pulling itself away from the danger it knew was sure to come. It's death just moments away. Harry tried prying it from it's hold on his neck, but the necklace was firmly pulling against it, leaving him struggling to keep in his last breaths of air. He was surprised he still had a death grip on the sword, but also thankful all the same.

He finally managed to grab the necklace away from his neck to just pull it up and hold onto it, but it's force grew stronger, making his arm get in between his neck and the necklace. It began rubbing against his forearm. He wanted to scream at the raging pain it was causing, but let it in, keeping what little air he had left for the journey back up. If he was ever going to be able to get back up.

Meanwhile, Hermione was getting kissed by the Dementor who didn't stall any time on the wonderful soul he had encountered. Only set on finishing it's job. Hermione tried to move away from the black, cloaked creature, or even use her wand, but only now did she realize she had dropped it from her clutches. So she tried with all her might to crawl away. And she succeeded. But the ice underneath her had given way and cracked open. Now she was in the water, and while she was away from the hideous Dementor,, she could no longer breathe. The Dementor did enough damage to her to prevent her from being able to swim up.

Harry was kicking his feet and swaying the arm holding the sword in hopes of nearing the surface and to some extent, he was making progress. He could see the dim opening that he had come in from that now looked bigger than when he had went down. But what he also saw was Hermione swaying down to the depths of the lake. This scared him in ways he couldn't imagine. Though, it also gave him the surge of power and strength to vigorously make his way to the hole, his way out. He reached Hermione and not even caring about his arm, ripped it free from the hold the necklace had on him. It gave him one more agonizing pain to rip through his forearm. The extremely cold water stung the injury.

He held onto Hermione with his damaged arm and swam the few distance left up to the air he desperately needed. Unbeknownst be him, a surprise was waiting for him above. He popped his head out gasping for the biggest breath of air he could take. He pulled Hermione up, threw the sword onto the cold, frozen top of the lake and tried pulling Hermione onto the ice as well. Unfortunately, the Dementor chose that time to feast on the newcomer. Harry knew he had to get Hermione up or else she'd go down with him.

The adrenaline rush kicked in and he used all his power to push her onto the ice. He managed just as he grew even weaker with the Dementor kissing him. He saw Hermione's wand a little ways from the hole. It was now or be kissed to death. He reached as far as he could and clutched the wand tightly. Without his glasses, it was blurry, but not hazy enough to not be able to tell that the Dementor was hovering just above him.

He thought of the last couple of nights he had with Hermione and hoped the happiness he felt during those times was enough. "Expecto Patronum." He held onto the ledge with his good arm and the wand with the bad one. A growing blue light came out from the tip of Hermione's wand and an...otter appeared. It drove through and around the awful monster, steering it away from the witch and wizard who were both struggling for their lives. Harry kept the Patronus alive in case any other Dementor were to come, and pulled himself up. He crawled to Hermione with what little ability he had.

The last thing he said was her name, hoping she'd somehow respond and help them like she always did. Use her brain to get them to safety and back to the tent, but his vision was already clouding. Becoming black. The fatigue set in and he could no longer do anything but fall to the cold ice beneath him.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Only moments after Harry was succumbed to darkness, Hermione began choking on the water that had been stuck in her system. She turned her body around and coughed out the water, feeling the ice under her hands.

She looked to her right side and saw Harry, unmoving, almost as if he were dead. Hermione came to her senses, forgetting about any injuries she might have gotten and turned Harry around face up. "Harry..." Worry filled her voice, yet she knew worrying wouldn't help her right now. Not even thinking twice about it, she grabbed her wand and the sword, held on tightly to him and Apparated them to the tent. One Apparition surely wouldn't hurt them. And they already obtained the weapon able to destroy the Horcruxes anyway. If someone were to track them down, they could just leave somewhere else.

They Apparated into the living room of the tent. She checked Harry for any injuries and immediately spotted the red, bloody rash on his forearm. Hermione quickly rushed to her beaded bag. She came back to Harry's still form while rummaging through it, in search of the Essence of Dittany. She growled in frustration as she had a hard time finding it. Grabbing her wand, she summoned the plant and it came flying out of the beaded bag. She tenderly held onto Harry's arm and applied it to the scarred skin. It healed most of it, but left small cuts and scars. As if he needed anymore of those.

Being in a rush to mend his wounds she didn't think to put a warming charm on him which she did so after healing him, as well as a drying charm. She also noticed his glasses were gone. She thought about it before summoning them as well. They flew through the flap of the tent and she caught them in the air much to her surprise. As usual, they were broken. She wore a small smile despite after everything that had happened. "Oculus Reparo." After fixing them, she placed them near him and ran a hand through his hair afterwards.

She soon noticed he was only clad in his boxers and had the decency to blush. She went to the bed and brought some blankets and pillows. After placing a pillow under his head and completely covering his body with the sheets, she sat near him criss-crossed on top of her own makeshift bed she'd made beside his. After giving a heavy sigh, she lay on her bed and grabbed onto Harry's hand. She fell asleep minutes after.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Author's Note: So, this chapter was much longer than any previous chapter I ever wrote and I hope it was noticeable. I also hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. If you did, go ahead and leave a review. Next chapter will be the end of the locket.

Author's Note 2: I was trying to post this chapter up yesterday, but the website was down, so I had to wait until today.


End file.
